


Why Not Another?

by Jetti



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Chuck Lives, F/M, Multi, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: Mako wants to introduce a third person to their relationship.





	Why Not Another?

It wasn’t until after Raleigh recovered from the physical and psychological trauma that he faced while battling and finally destroying the Kaiju that he discovered that his feelings for Mako extended beyond the limits of friendship. Of course he found her beautiful upon their first meeting, anyone can appreciate another person aesthetically. He then admired her skill and expertise in combat, creating an immediate desire for her to be his partner and “drift compatible,” as well as respecting her as a fellow comrade. Her incident of “following the rabbit” had Raleigh aware of her flaws and they worked together to overcome them. Their success at the final mission, effectively defeating the Kaiju and actually surviving, cemented their friendship in his mind. 

Raleigh didn’t have a family to return to, and neither did Mako. Living near each other made perfect sense. Both having dealt with deep familial loss, PTSD, and the lingering connection of drifting together

It was at this point, months after the physical wounds had healed and psychological ones were being treated through counseling, here is where Raleigh has the groundbreaking realization that he truly loves Mako. Not as a friend or colleague, but as a romantic partner. What is most comical about these circumstances is that once he decides to man up and talk with her about it, she asks what took him so long. Mako was always the quick-witted one. 

She explained the concept of a soul-bond soon after. For individuals that drift with one another, there is a sometimes an after-effect that may linger. Science can’t explain it, nor can it predict which people may be susceptible, but there are records of Jaeger pilots experiencing an extreme non-sexual closeness and intimacy with their partners. Some only have this ineffable feeling of connectedness for a few hours or days, while others never shake the off physiological insight. 

Raleigh isn’t one to make racially motivated assumptions, but he would confess, only to himself, that he initially thought that Mako’s Japanese background would be a good indicator of how she would behave in a romantic setting. Quiet, easily embarrassed, meek, a slow progression, that sort of thing. So, conservative, right? Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! Raleigh now understands that, no matter the culture, anyone and everyone can deviate from the social norm or stereotype because people are individuals, and a wide spectrum exists. Once they were in a new level of their relationship, Mako took the reigns and showed Raleigh exactly how things were done. No, she did not blush due to handholding, nor did she stutter in response to the hint of heading to the bedroom. She instead grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye, pulled him along, and took exactly what she wanted. Mako introduced Raleigh to things that he didn’t even know two people could do to each other. It’d suffice to say that Mako opened his eyes to a number of new experiences, some that he surprisingly enjoyed and wanted to repeat in the future. So, because of this, Raleigh isn’t thrown that Mako would be interested in bringing another person into their activities in the bedroom. 

“If I’m to be honest, I’ve never been with more than one person at a time before, but the thought has crossed my mind.”

“You would be interested in this experiment, then?”

“Well, sure. I’m confident in our relationship’s stability, so I’m not going to get all jealous of someone else touching you, or fear that she’ll take you away from me.”

“He, actually. It would be another man.” She pauses. “Does that change your decision?”

“Oh, I didn’t know you already had someone in mind. Uh, well, I gotta say, I thought it’d be a woman. You know I’m not attracted to men, but I’m not disgusted by them either.” “Yeah, that would be fine with me. I only need to have some prep with the guy first. I want everyone involved to talk about what to expect and everything.”

“Well, the person I had in mind. You already know him.”

Raleigh’s mind quickly goes through all the men they mutually have met at the Shatterdome. “You know I’m terrible at guessing. Who is it?”

“Chuck. Although you two have befriended one another, I would find it potentially thrilling to have you both together in this manner.”

Raleigh lets that revelation sink in. Chuck still comes off as a cocky asshole, but he is much more toned down than before, especially to those with which he maintains connections from the Jaeger projects.


End file.
